A trip to the amusement park and where it can lead
by JuviaBastia
Summary: The guardians are going to the amusement park to have a fun day. Pairing: Nagihiko/Amu
1. One day in an amusement park

Now I'll try my second English fan fiction. This time without an OC but the pairing Amu/Nagihiko is the same because it's my absolute favourite pairing and there are not enough fan fictions for this pairing.

Ages: Kukai 15, Amu, Nagi, Tadase, Rima 14, Yaya 13

All are going to middle school and are now guardians in middle school, Kukai and Nagihiko are both Jacks. Ikuto is travelling around the world like in the manga. But all are still having all of their Shugo Charas. Amu knows already the truth about Nagihiko so Temari doesn't have to hide anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara

One day in an amusement park

All 6 Guardians were out for a fun day in the new built amusement park. They met at the gates. They greeted each other and then went in.

"With what are we going first?" Tadase asked.

"How about that rollercoaster?" Kukai said and pointed to one. After all agreed they rode the rollercoaster first. The park had many attractions and they tested one after another. After Lunch they decided to go to the haunted house much to Amus misfortune. Their Charas were having there own fun and were on their own so they could do what they wanted to.

So the guardians went as group into the haunted house. It was very dark in it so you couldn't see well. Suddenly something came out of the wall near Amu and she screamed and jumped onto the nearest person to her which happened to be Nagihiko. Amu had her hands wrapped around Nagi which caused him to blush. "Uh Amu-chan you can let go of me, it was just a plastic skeleton." When she realised that she was holding onto Nagi she blushed and jumped away. "I'm sorry Nagihiko." Amu apologized. "No problem Amu-chan."

Kukai was laughing because of Amu and Tadase was jealous because he would have liked Amu to jump onto him. Then they went further, Amu and Nagi were going at the end of them because Amu often gets scared and goes pretty slowly. Then there was a elevator all were in it except Amu and Nagihiko when the door closed in front of their noses.

"Ah now we are separated from the others!" Amu screamed.

"Amu-chan relax, you are not alone, I'm with you." Nagi said and took her hand to calm her down.

"I knew we shouldn't have come in here!" she cried.

"Amu-chan calm down, nothing will happen, they will probably wait at the end of the elevator and then we all will go together out of this haunted house."

Amu was a bit calmer now but held on to his hand tight which caused Nagi to blush but she couldn't see it because of the darkness.

In the elevator with the others

Kukai laughed "Hinamori will freak out."

"She is alone with Nagihiko!" Rima said angrily because she doesn't like Nagihiko because she was supposed to be Amus best friend and not Nagi.

The elevator opened and they got out.

"Okay let's go out, Yaya wants cotton candy!" Yaya whined.

"We can't let Amu alone with Nagihiko!" Rima protested.

"We can!" Yaya exclaimed and dragged them out to go eating cotton candy.

Meanwhile Amu and Nagihiko went off the elevator. Amu was still holding Nagis Hand and looked around frantically. "Where are they?" she asked hysterically.

"They probably went out to tease you." Nagi suggested.

"If they did I'm going to kill them!"

"Come let's go out." So they went trough the rest of the haunted house hand in hand and a few times she jumped again on Nagi what caused him to blush every time.

Finally they arrived outside and Amu was very happy about it.

"I'll never go again into a haunted house!"

"Okay, then where do you want to go next?"

"Are we not searching for the others?"

"No, they should worry because they left us there. So let's have fun, just the two of us."

Amu agreed and they went their own way. It was already getting dark and they decided to go with the Ferris wheel and then go home.

With the others

"Do you think Amu-chi and Nagi are okay? We haven't seen them since the haunted house." Yaya asked a bit worried.

"Yaya you dragged us out so it's your fault if anything happened to them." Rima answered frustrated.

"I'm sure they are okay, maybe they are hiding from us because they want us to get worried." Kukai suggested.

Since it was already dark they said their good byes and went home. Even all Charas went home because they thought Amu and Nagi were already at home.

With Amu and Nagi in the Ferris wheel

They both watched out the windows and looked at the beautifully lit amusement park.

"I wish I could confess to her what I feel but I don't want to destroy our friendship and I doubt that she feels the same for me." Nagihiko thought.

Little did he know that Amus thoughts were nearly the same.

"Ah, I can't confess my feelings to Nagihiko, I would destroy the friendship because I'm just his best friend and not more." Amu thought.

"Amu-chan, do you still love Tadase or Ikuto?"

"No, I realised they are just friends for me."

"Do you like another boy?"

"Yes, I think so. How about you, do you like a girl?"

"Yes and it is the same girl I told you once that I'm interested in her, I think I fell for her."

"Does she know?"

"No…"

Then they were interrupted because the round was over and the doors opened so they got out.

Suddenly a picture of them was taken and both looked surprised.

"Nani?" Amu asked confused.

The young woman who took the picture spoke excitedly. "Ah you are such a cute pairing, the cutest of the whole day!"

Both blushed at this comment and stuttered "W-We a-are n-not a p-pairing!"

"Don't be so shy, I won't tell your parents. But since you are the cutest pairing today you won a one week trip to a beach hotel."

"What?" both exclaimed.

"Yeah you heard right and it is just for you, you can't sell the tickets because the hotel gets your pictures. The trip is starting Saturday and since it's school holidays I'm pretty sure you have time. The transport to the hotel is also inclusive you just have to come to the gates of the amusement part at 9 am. So here you go, bye cuties!" She explained and went away.

Nagihiko held the tickets and looked confused to the also confused looking Amu.

"So Amu-chan do you want to go there?"

"Eh it looks like an really expensive hotel and it would be a pity to waste the tickets. But can you go there? Because I doubt they would let only one of us in."

"That's true but I have time so if you want to go there with me then we go."

"Okay:" she said cheerful and happy but then her look darkened.

"What's the matter Amu-chan?"

"Oh I just thought about how to tell my parents. Especially papa wouldn't let me on a trip with just a boy."

"Oh yeah, I don't have such a problem since I'm allowed to live as boy my mother always says boys have to be lively and I can do what I want to. Hm you could just say that you are going with a friend, if they ask you could still say it's a girl or you say you go there with the guardians, they don't have to know that it's just one guardian in reality."

"Yeah I'll explain it to them somehow."

"Okay and now I'll walk you home."

And so they went to Amus house where they said their goodbyes and Amu went in.

So that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Please review!


	2. Vacation

Thank you for you reviews. I know that my grammer is not so good because I'm thinking too much in German. I hope you forgive my mistakes.^^

So now on with the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Shugo Chara.

Vacation

"I'm home"

"Welcome home." her parents and Ami said.

She went upstairs and told everything that happened to her charas. They were excited and looking forward to the trip.

At dinner Amu told her parents that she would go on that trip with the guardians. They were okay with that.

"Maybe I can confess to him on this vacation." She thought.

Both told the other guardians they would be go on vacation for a week. They didn't mention that they went together.

On Saturday morning they met at the gate of the amusement park with their luggage and after a few minutes the lady that gave them the tickets came.

"Ah so here is my cute pairing." She said and made a few more pictures. "And now a kiss please."

"What?" they both said shocked.

"Oh I need a proof that you are really a pair."

"You should have said that at the park already." Amu complained.

"So you don't want to go because you are to shy to kiss?"

Amu blushed and looked at her feet. Nagi also blushed and looked at Amu, he thought about what he should do. "Amu-chan?" She looked up to him and he took the chance and kissed her. She was so surprised that at first she did nothing but then responded automatically to the kiss.

When they parted the woman said "Very good, now I have the proof so get into the limousine and have a nice holiday."

They thanked her and got into the limousine. There they could talk without anyone to hear it.

"Wow I never would have thought that I would drive in a limousine." Amu said excited.

"Neither did I."

The Shugo Charas were also very excited about this big car and had enough space to play with each other.

"I think this is going to be a great week." Amu said with sparkling eyes. Nagi just smiled and nodded in agreement.

Then Amu remembered the kiss and thought "The kiss was just so we could go on holiday. Right? He doesn't feel more than friendship for me and he also likes this other girl which he likes for that long time, I wish I could be that girl."

"I wish I could just kiss her like that but she wouldn't like me to kiss her, she likes somebody else, why can't I be the guy she likes?" Nagi thought.

They were pretty quiet as long as they were in the limousine, sometimes they looked out of the window but most of the time they were in their thoughts.

A few hours later the car stopped and they were at a very expensive looking hotel with a private beach. They got out of the car and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Awesome" Amu commented. The others nodded their heads.

"I'll be your personal chauffeur for this week, so if you need the car please call me under this number." The chauffeur said. Nagihiko took the card with the number and thanked him.

Then they got their luggage and went into the hotel to the receptionist.

"Hello how can I help you?" she asked.

"Here that are the tickets we have won." Nagi handed her the tickets.

"Ah so you are the cute pairing, it's true you are really a very cute couple. Okay so here is your key card to your room. You can use every hotel facility for free if you show this card. If you need anything, just say it. Any other questions?"

"No thank you, not at the moment."

"Okay than have a wonderful day, I hope you enjoy your vacation."

They thanked her and walked up to their room. It was a suite, in the bedroom there was one big bed, there was a kitchen with an eating table and two chairs and the bathroom was also big and had a shower, a bathtub and a whirlpool.

"Whoa that's amazing." Miki commented

"But there is only one bed, desu." Suu said.

Nagihiko and Amu both blushed at that.

"Let's go to the beach, swimming and playing!" Ran exclaimed.

Everyone was okay with that decision and so they went down to the beach after changing into swimming wear. At the beach they played against two people beach volleyball and won. They got complimented that they were matching perfectly which caused both to blush. After playing they swam in the sea.

Later after they ate dinner their Shugo Charas were so tired that they went to sleep. Amu and Nagihiko went to the beach to wander around but not for long because both of them were also very tired. They decided they would both sleep in bed because it was big enough for them so they wouldn't even touch each other. They both fell to bed exhausted.

"That was a great day, Nagihiko."

"I'm happy you liked it." Both smiled happily when they fell asleep that night.

The next morning they lay in the middle of the bed holding each other tightly. The Shugo Charas were the first to wake up, when they saw how their owners were laying they chuckled.

"How cute, desu." The others agreed with Suu. They were quietly watching them waiting of how they will react.

Amu had her eyes still closed but was now getting to wake up. She thought "It's so warm, safe and comfortable…"

At the same time she opened her eyes Nagihiko also opened his, they looked each other into the eyes then they blushed really hard and jumped away from each other.

"I-I-I" Amu stammered.

"I-I'm s-sorry Amu-chan. If you want I'll sleep on the floor the next night."

"No!... I mean it wasn't your fault … I mean we were asleep and…"

Nagi started to laugh because Amu was being so cute and soon Amu also started to laugh.

After they finished getting ready, they ate breakfast and afterwards spent another wonderful day at the beach.

In the evening when the sun was setting and the Shugo Charas already sleeping, they went for a walk at the beach. They were the only ones at the beach right now and sat down in the sand to watch the sun setting.

"So beautiful!" Amu commented.

"Not as beautiful as you." Nagihiko whispered so she couldn't her it.

"Nagihiko?"

He blushed and said "Nothing, nothing."

She looked a bit disappointed because he wouldn't say what he said and then something came to her mind and she thought "He probably thought of the girl he likes, I wonder who that girl is." "Nagihiko?"

"Yes?"

"You know you said you liked that one girl, who is that girl do I know her?"

Nagihiko blushed and thought if he should say it. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, please."

"… You know I liked her from the day we met and the more I saw her the more I got interested in her. Then I fell for her even more with each day after I returned but I couldn't say anything because I knew she liked someone else and I was afraid she would quit our friendship if I said something."

Amu looked confused and thought "he can't mean me, right?"

"This girl is you and I know you like someone else but still I love you and I ever will love you."

Amu blushed at this and was speechless. "Nagihiko I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I would just be happy to continue being friends with you."

"No… I mean…"

Nagi stood up, said "I understand" and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She walked to him and threw her arms around him from behind.

"Let me go, Amu-chan please! I'll disappear from your live like you want it." He said sadly.

"No, Nagihiko, you don't understand. I don't want just being friends with you!"

"Nani?" He turned around and looked confused.

"What I want to say is that I love you too Nagihiko. I realised it shortly after you confessed that you were Nadeshiko. I was so angry at that time but I also realised that I couldn't live without you and so I forgave you and hoped we could at least be best friends again even if I felt more."

"Oh Amu-chan" he hugged her tightly. They looked each other in the eye and Nagi slowly got closer till their lips met and they kissed. At first it was a very soft kiss but after a while it got more passionate. When they parted because of the lack of air, they went to their room to go to sleep. This night they went to slept in each others arms.

That was the second and maybe last capter. I don't know if I should continue, please leave a review if you think I should continue, thanks.


End file.
